


Clubbing

by Mina Lightstar (ukefied)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Drag, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-21
Updated: 2005-08-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ukefied/pseuds/Mina%20Lightstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title is, perhaps, a gross exaggeration.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clubbing

When Leorio meets Bashou for the first time, it's almost like they are family. It is a friendship that just clicks, and Leorio can tell that they will be, at the very least, casual drinking buddies. Leorio hasn't always been able to make fast friends -- and finds it hard to form deep, lasting friendships even now -- but he finds things have changed since meeting Gon. He thinks Gon changes people for the better.

He meets Bashou through Kurapika, which he finds somewhat amusing. Leorio doesn't even bother trying to smother his chuckles when the big man puts a big hand on Kurapika's head and ruffles his hair. Kurapika looks even less impressed than usual, but doesn't get a chance to say anything because Senritsu chooses that moment to appear.

Senritsu is his reason for visiting ("Not that I don't love you," he tells Kurapika, who chokes on his water). They had hit it off in York City and Leorio likes her, so he is here for her birthday. Leorio is of the opinion that every single girl (and even those who are taken) should be treated to the city nightlife. In this case, Leorio presents Senritsu with a card for a strip club, and says he would like to take her there.

Senritsu seems amused and delighted at the gift. She will not say if she's ever been to a strip club before, but she doesn't look _that_ innocent, so Leorio wonders.

 _"And such a handsome escort," she says, winking at Leorio. Leorio smiles back, already thinking of the women he is going to meet at the club. Women like open-minded men, he knows, and what better way to pick up girls than by showing his willingness to watch men undress and put on a show? Not that he intends on abandoning Senritsu as soon as the room darkens._

 _"He thinks," Kurapika says from across the table, "this is a means to meet women who will give him the time of day." Then he gives Leorio a mildly disapproving frown -- one Leorio is sure he took a class to perfect._

 _"Well, aren't _you_ a ray of sunshine," Leorio retorts, tapping his spoon against his teacup. "What crawled in your pants?" Maybe he doesn't like Leorio moving in on his girlfriend. The prospect makes Leorio laugh out-loud._

Bashou answers before Kurapika can. "He was at an auction all night; he's cranky. Any chance I could join you two?"

Leorio doesn't know if Bashou is queer or if he has the same motive Leorio does. He doesn't care, either. "Sure, you can. The more, the merrier."

"You aren't even allowed in," Kurapika says. "The club's target audience is women."

"How do you know?" Leorio replies. "Do you work there?"

"No, but _I_ can read." Kurapika points to the fine print of the card.

Leorio picks it up and realizes he's neglected to read it. Its revelation is somewhat disappointing. "'Any man must be accompanied by at least one woman.' For real?"

"That's disappointing," Senritsu sighs, plucking the card out of Leorio's hand to take a look for herself. "I would have loved for all of us to go."

"You mean you three," Kurapika reminds her, stirring his tea. "Don't drag me into this." [1]

Leorio laughs again. He is already brainstorming.

"Maybe Neon?" Bashou suggests halfheartedly. He is answered by another laugh from Leorio, and Kurapika is apparently having trouble downing liquid today.

"You can't be serious," Senritsu scolds. "Miss Neon? Her father wouldn't ever agree to that."

"Besides," Leorio adds, "you're supposed to be off, not working."

Bashou shrugs, looking resigned. "Well, I don't know any other women around here I can ask."

Leorio can't keep the manic grin from his face. There are several reasons why he's going to do it: He's feeling mischievous, Kurapika is being a jerk, and they all deserve a fun night out.

So he says, "Well, we just have to make our own." As soon as the words are out of his mouth, Senritsu's eyes widen, and she _gets it._

Kurapika drops his spoon.

Leorio points at the blond. "And I know for a fact that you still have clothes that fit." A part of him can't believe he's doing this, another thinks it's sweet revenge -- though for what, he isn't sure.

To Kurapika's credit, he gets halfway down the hall before they catch him.


End file.
